User talk:Xbolt/Archive/July-October 2007
"I got struck by a Xbolt...Man, those things are leathal!"... Sorry about the headline...I thought about what you said with the 2nd piece of paper...and BOOM...it hit me! The Xs mark the safe path!!!...I think...Can't use the legacy with internet and a download goin...Thanks for the CQ->Doom wad...Now I gotta find a .Rar uncompresser...O well...sorry about the halo thing..I don't own it either...But ya gotta admit the concept is cool! The campaign would be redone CQ levels, and the multi player a great big zorch match! Just gotta wait for Lucias Octavian's Zorchmatch Edition, i guess. Man how big is this file? i'm about to hit 2 mbs! O well, mebe itll be worth it. Got to going through Italic text''my''Italic text hard drive as well, and I found my long lost download of Sonic 2 Beta! (Which begs the question...Do you like sonic?) Its really cool, and i edited the levels abit. Got one lookin real fine now! I kinda wish that I could get a Wii. Due to the sonic games of course, but its ironic! Sega and Nintendo are teaming up. If Sega could make a counsole, they would rule once again. Ok (pops out of daydream) ...I did look at the scripting of IJ3 and found out the story line. (This should sound familiar) WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! DR.SHMOE!?!?! AND HE GOES THROUGH THAT CAUSE HE WANTS LEMONADE AND HE'S THIRSTY!? WHAT ON EARTH?! DRINK THE RIVER WATER! AND THE LITTLE "Dr. Jones...again we see there is nothing you can posses that I can not take away."!!! You have some serious...fill in the word of your choice...I'm tired. But it fits the description of "notorius for bad jokes". O well....Gotta go...I hit 3.26 mbs and its going slower. see ya! atariangamer Lethal, indeed! Hee hee... The CQ/Doom mod is 5.36 MB. I haven't played Sonic in years... The name 'Shmoe' was my brother's idea. Or it might have been mine... Or somebody else's... Or nobody's... (Wait, that doesn't work...) Anyway, lacking a better name, I used that. And how could he drink the river water? It's full of bacteria! (Although, the lemonade probably is too, considering it's been in a dusty cave for years... Oh, well. Plot device!) P.S. No fair peeking at the data files! *Grins* -Xbolt 23:28, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Ok, with no cheating(unless copying the map and fliping it upside down is cheating) I made it through! Nice work! How dija make all that work together? See, I could make the story and probably tell ya what I want in the level, but I sure get at a loss on how ta make it. (BTW...I made a great zorchmatch level, with a 3d cliff bridge, but I can't put objects on it! O well, i just made a suport and set the objects on it! But if you can help otherwise... The CQ/Doom mod...Either I donknow how ta work it, or you didn' get what I was askin' for. Post some instructions (and I shoulda told ya this earlier, I don't own doom. just the original Chex quest and a few mods.) I wanted a texture patch for episodes 2 and 3 of the CQ IWAD. Like the "tekwall" texture is the picture in CQ, but for the other levels, it needs to be machinery! So, I want basicaly the original "Doom" texture pack, but restyled so it isn't so bad. ya got it? o well...see ya Atariangamer How'd I make it work? Lots and lots of scripting. Anyway, to put things on a 3D bridge, you need to do a little FraggleScripting. I suggest poking around the Doom Legacy Wiki to learn FS. Oh, so you want a full re-texture mod. OK, I get it now. Hmm... I don't know of anything like that. Sorry. -Xbolt 22:24, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Awww...Ya don't know about a re-tex wad? O well...wishful thinking. And it gave me alot of trouble, that "rc1" rar...I don't like rars. The compression is better, but it isn't free, really. What is that anyway? The thing you gave me. It's weird. One level has walls looking like bazoik's sky, and one of the first levels has a big pool of slime on the outside. Just a question, was that Doom and Doom 2 maps? They look familiar (but, again, I don't own Doom, I've just seen the Leftover levels, and what I wanted was a texture pak to make those levels look good.) but in the wrong order. If you need Doom to make those work, tell me, and don't bother giving instructions, but if not, tell me how to work it. (NOTE: I notice your posts are getting shorter and shorter...Whats happening! Do you have to work and your just busy, or is it just you can't think of much to say. (but then again, most of my things can be said in 2 sentence answers.) Oh, just a 'sonic-y' thing in here... Have you seen the game 'Sonic Robo-Blast 2'? Its based on the doom engine, but with a third person view of sonic. The screens are great, but the self-xtractor is huge. (but not ROTQ huge) Its a great idea...could you look at it and see if it can be done with out too much scripting or EXE modding? One last thing...You did great on that Idiotic Jones...I looked at the maps in doom builder again...Now don't try to out do your self...I hope your gonna make a fourth 'game inside a game' for the last episode....right? *nervous chuckle* um... just...just try something...iduno...ooh! any progress updates on newmaps? or are you taking a break to enjoy your summer? ah well, doesn't matter...just as long as I can get the IWAD 'WHEN ITS DONE' tm dont try too hard...Atariangamer oooh...postscript... I did look at DOOM LEGACY WIKI, and with a constant guide, I could make a scripted level...but the camera things arent listed...FYI...(and the docs that come with legacy dont really help) The guy who made that said he was taking the Doom levels and fixing them up so they look good with CQ textures. I thought that was what you were talking about, but I guess not... Those maps were from Doom 1. Yes, he did shuffle around the map order. I dunno why... My posts are short, because I don't have anything interesting to say. I could spend all day babbling random nonsense, but you don't want that, do you? *Grins* I've heard about SRB2, but I never actually played it... I certainly plan on doing an IJ4 for episode IV, but I don't have anything done on it. (Not even a possible storyline) No updates on Newmaps, I haven't really done anything since Beta 10 was released... Still trying to figure out what to do for the three remaining unfinished levels in episode III... The camera things that I use, are thingtype 5004. -Xbolt 16:47, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Here's a map idea or 2...Since you're on Flemoid Prime, make a level with a big bridge (not a little skybridge on e2m4 of TUCQ, but a bridge some what reminecient of the golden gate bridge.) that leads to a big place, that houses the room with the five beams that makes the portal. But, the door is locked. So make a maze (not one of those big confusing mazes like the water maze, but more of a puzzle maze (but not IJ3 puzzle types) like switching on a switch over here opens a door across the way with a key to a switch to get to a teleporter to get to the last switch to open up the last door, but places lots of flemoids in the way. Got that? ok. Then another level could be like...newmob's school level, but with more of the flemoid dimension textures and design. IJ4...How about trying to use those rescuable bots in the tucq thing...the one you save and it follows you? Like you could go for...the box of choco chex. and along the way, you save people who give you clues that lead to the chex. But some contradict each other, and you have to choose which you believe. One gives you choco chex, the other might deviate a bit, but will still lead you to it if you think hard enough. you could use...the corn pop guy (itll take a few sprites, but should be worth it) for the bad guy. You save him, and he steals your choco chex. you follow him and he has a flem rocket launcher. You win. but...if you did something wrong in the game...the chex becomes flem flakes and you have been tricked. or you could enjoy the cereal for the win! all in how you play it! As for the 'it wasn't a barbecue' episode...you could start by making a big plain out side chex city, with mountains on either side...and in front is the place shown at the end of episode 3. you figgure the rest out...o well...its 11:30 pm here now...had ta wait for my sister to get off. see ya xbolt...try my ideas out since I can't my self... atariangamer Hmm... Your ideas... Not bad. I shall certainly consider them. (However, I can't do the rescuable guys at the moment, as they are broken in the current TUCQ beta. I think Boingo said they would be fixed in the next one, but I'm not quite sure on that.) -Xbolt 05:48, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Welcome to the end of the Summer. Woah...It's been a while since the last post. Well, a few more requests of you, xbolt. One of my friends wants a copy of TUCQ and Newmaps, but doesn't want to see the pics in the Legacy launcher. How do I make them IWADS? What lumps need to be transfered? I just wanted to run that by ya. Also, I figured out what levels you changed in Episode 3. What happened to the Goop? It looks kinda like you ran outta gas on that level. But, on the other hand, heres another idea or something for the fourth Episode in total. Have the flemoids burn the planet and you go back to bazoik to finish them off. And I tried to make the bridge level. Its cool. I made the FDS Goop run into the bridge, and the controls to the teleporter are inside the ship. it would of had a little cutscene but the Fs didn't initate. I based it off of your code in the first level. O well...to doom legacy wiki I go! see ya atariangamer It's only been two weeks... :D Anyway, NTG56 made a CQ version of the Legacy launcher, without the pics of which I think you speak. I have uploaded it for you here: CQ launcher I'm not quite sure what lumps would need to be added to make a full IWAD... I admit, E3M5 (The FDS Goop) isn't my best level... And I'm thinking of putting the bridge in E3M4, before you get on the Goop. But I'd like to see your level anyway. I have the basic storyline and setting hammered out for E4, but I'm going to wait until E3 is completed before starting construction. -Xbolt 06:13, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I understand its power now. And thats the truth! I'm talking about FraggleScript. Man that is powerful! I created a full five levels, all fully scripted, and the fifth has a little cutscene in it! Well, it doesn't move like yours does, but thats because It kept saying my synthax was off or something. Well, I replaced the Goop level, (sorry, I accedentaly deleted too much and it wouldn't come back. Hey, you never got back to me on how to make the pwads into iwads. Well, xwe isn't working for me, and all the other tools I found wont work. I cant use the level editors, the texture editors, the music editor, the sound editor, or anything. If I click on a filter, (textures for xample) it shows nothing. Only plain lumps show up. And I can't find "THings.h" so I could make the cutscenes easier. How do you keep the slimed player from showing up in the end of the camera mode? I couldn't understand your code, so I tried to do it myself. O well. Any tools you suggest for me? I don't wanna buy DeePsea, and I cant find any other of your tools. And, any other place to post files? YOu gotta see this, and pictures wont convey it. See ya ....atariangamer Yes, you can do a lot with FS, it is a very versatile language. Did you read the movecamera() article on the Legacy Wiki? Making a full IWAD isn't really necessary, and it greatly increases the file size, due to the large amount of lumps. I'm not quite sure myself what lumps would need to be added to make one... But, without XWE, I think that it would be very difficult indeed. I can't give you any insight as to what's wrong with it... You can delete the extra guys with the removeobj() function. Yeah, I don't recommend buying DeePsea, because I don't think it really offers much more than what you can do for free with other editors. I just downloaded the demo so I would have a quick way of converting between MUS and MIDI music formats. Doom Builder and XWE are my two main editors. The others listed are used sparingly. Things.h can be found here, and a list of free file hosting servers is here. Oh, and about deleting the Goop level, I always say, keep a backup handy! -Xbolt 06:49, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Ta Da! My wad is here! Yep. Just go Here: http://d01.megashares.com/?d01=81cf905 you should find it under "AtariangamersCQWad.Zip" Its cool. But do it 10 days from the 5th of august. Tell me what you think. I did all 8 levels, but the last never got totaly finished, and I think the fs is going to give you an error. but look at it with doombuilder. Oh, its a patch to newmaps beta 10, not tucq. And if something doesn't work don't blame me. Except for the e1m7 left door. I couldn't create an exitlevel instance in fs. o well. try it. seeya atarian gamer Not bad for a first! It was a bit short, but I thought it was fun. (I really laughed when Shmoe had the Golden Cup of Lemonade.) -Xbolt 19:53, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, its short. Well, I was thinking of things and Shmoe came up under 'flemoids'. Did the level exits work okay? M7 was messed up, and m8 was notfinished. Anyway, I was looking around and found what was wrong with xwe. I had downloaded the beta exe with out the other files. BUT, have you seen E4M9 on tucq. I know I didn't make the level, and its protected with the exitlevel commands, but looks cool. Its only 5 rooms, but with a cool little computer table and computer! Oh, and I was also looking at the ChexQuestFanForums. Could you give me a user with a simple password? I don't care if you post it here. If someone posts in my name, o well. But try to, okay? atariangamer Ooh, got octavian's 'Zorchmatch Edition'. Gonna try an internet game tonight! Hey, you better get me a forum user. I just read what rrpo or something said about my maps. But before you get it, tell him its my first map, I just started using FraggleScript, and it wasn't my intention to get it posted and rated by a first class mapper! In those exact words if you please! I mean, if I judged your abilities by your first map, I would think you were utterly terrible, too. (no offense, xbolt) Tell him e1m8 is being finished as he speaks, and I'll do my best on it. I couldn't help the mess ups with the lighting, and i admit that they wern't the best. Ok, my blood isn't boiling anymore. whoo. The sixth level was the one I told you in earlier posts, with the bedroom and the cinema at the end. Consider the whole thing pre beta. And find me a dedicated Octavian Zorchmatch server. I can't find any! Atariangamer Stopping by. Hehehe. I didn't even know this was there. I'm just trying out this feature. Manny Cav 04:28, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Manny! Thou hast become the third person to say something on my talk page! :D Anyway, AtarianGamer, for the exit script on M7, use 'exitlevel();' instead of 'consolecmd = exitlevel;' (No quotes.) And when I open the wrong door and the slime rises, the level exits after my health gets below 20%. Is this intentional? TUCQ E4M9 is just a bunch of prefabs that Boingo made, and stuck there to copy+paste into other levels. I can't give you an account on the forums, as it requires email verification, and I can't use my email because it's already taken. I'll talk to Richie (The board owner) and see if he can do anything for you. Heh, I agree with you that the earliest levels of Newmaps are, shall we say, sub-par? :D Anyway, just continue trying your best, and you'll get better at mapping, and maybe placate even the most critical of critics. ;) And the reason there are no servers for Octavion's ZM, is because there is currently a problem with getting one started. Over a month ago, Octavion and I tried to start a game, but with no success. The thing wouldn't recognize the IWAD... -Xbolt 06:26, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Alright! Richie registered an account for you at the forums. He created a 'dummy' email account for it. Here's the info: User name - atariangamer Password - persia79 E-mail - atariangamer@yahoo.com E-mail password - persia79 One you get on, you can change the password to prevent people from posting in your name. -Xbolt 22:21, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Why couldn't atariangamer just register there him/herself? Besides, anyone could happen upon this page and do some dirty stuff.... Manny Cav 23:45, 7 August 2007 (UTC) He doesn't have email. And yes, that's why I advise him to change the password as soon as he gets on there. -Xbolt 06:17, 8 August 2007 (UTC) GASP! School is here. Oh man. Today was my first day of school, and its gonna be hard. I'm startin' highschool and I got some pretty ok teachers, but the school is gonna be hard. O Well, this is a bout chex quest! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! The forum is great! Thanks! Sorry guys, but posting is gonna come less often thanks to school. see ya on the forums! Oh, Manny cav, if you are listening, your "the new chex quest" does contain the stolen levels, cause somewhere you said it wasn't. xbolt, I got the smallest version of Rotq, and it contains the original doom 2 content! see ya atariangamer You're going to high school, eh? Hmm... (I'm trying to think of something wise to say about the subject, but I can't think of anything good, so here's some general advice that has been handed down through the centuries... Eat your veggies! HA HA Ha ha... ha... Oh... *Ahem*) Anyway, You'rewelcomeyou'rewelcomeyou'rewelcome! :D Glad you like the forums. Which alpha of ROTQ did you download? -Xbolt 06:30, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the advice...but we have none at our school. Just the main thing, a drink, and a snack if you have an extra dollar. (um, you went balistic there for a second.) I downloaded alpha 5, i think. Its really almost freedoom with the zorchers and lowlevel enimies replaced. The icon of sin is still there...and the cyberdemon doesn't work. When I kill it and look at it, legacy gives out signal handeler errors. plus the best level doesn't work...map 10. O well. Tried to make a new topic in general chex quest, take a look! oh, and told replica i'm sorry for bumping...Had to get some one to explain it! see ya Atariangamer Ballistic? Never! I just... Was... Um... Well... ;) Anyhow, the alphas are incomplete versions of the game, (Hence the alpha status,) and do not have all the content replaced yet. (The only reason I asked, was that you said 'Original Doom 2 content', which I thought meant the original id Software Doom 2. Now I see that it's Freedoom.) And no worries about the bumping! Just remember not to do it again. (Heh, I remember doing that myself when I was new to the forums.) -Xbolt 05:32, 20 August 2007 (UTC) The New Chex Quest? I don't believe I ever made any claim that the levels were not from the original Chex Quest 3. Where exactly did those levels come from, anyway? I'll have to look it up again. Manny Cav 18:56, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Umm... Mannycav, the levels were from a version I loaded with the caption of "stolen chex quest three". Because the cereal people wouldn't need a bomb shelter or anything like that. ANd the textures aren't exactly cartoonish lik chex. oh, and xbolt, I thought freedoom was doom2??? o well, never played it! The CQ3 levels were originally from the Serenity series of megawads for the original Doom. And Freedoom is based on Doom 2. (Hmm, not much to say here... Oh well.) -Xbolt 23:39, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Alright. I'll upload a version with revised credits, then. Manny Cav 22:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC)